


molt

by kurasio



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-07
Updated: 2019-03-07
Packaged: 2019-11-13 07:08:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18027092
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kurasio/pseuds/kurasio
Summary: 他想說，我會做好的，又覺得太多餘了所以沒說。音樂從耳機傳出來的時候他靠近麥克風，深吸了口氣閉上雙眼。因為你知道我的昨日跟今天，李泰容說。





	molt

錄音室裡最後剩下他們倆，他站在裡頭，泰容在外頭。他隔著玻璃毫不掩飾地注視著他，泰容抬起頭的時候也看他，看一眼，點點頭，眼神沒有停留。與他們平時很像，沒有過分的親暱或尷尬的排場。泰容問他還好嗎，他咬著瓶水裡的吸管，說現在還可以。他們之間沒有謊言，但沒有規定不能隱瞞什麼，因此他都把那些藏在眼皮底下。泰容說那我們繼續吧，眼神在瞬間又銳利了起來。他想他是很喜歡這樣的李泰容的，跟「不喜歡」或「不討厭」比起來，的確是「喜歡」來得更多一些。

他們在錄一首泰容的歌。不是只有李泰容一個人填滿的，但確實是泰容的歌。想到這點就讓他感到十分緊繃。他今天開嗓的狀態不好，試唱了幾次都達不到彼此的要求。道英應該可以唱得更好，李泰容說，在技術跟情緒上可以做得更細膩一點，道英的話可以做到。當指示的聲音從耳機裡傳來時他像是從尾椎到頭皮都通了電流，他要咬緊牙關才不會顫慄。李泰容知道怎麼驅使他，使用正確的鑰匙，所有的情感與理智全被攥在他的手中。

他虛弱地說好，我再試一次。

他深知李泰容是不會輕易饜足的，否則這首歌不會被他壓著這麼幾年。那麼現在又為什麼覺得可以了呢？現在是對的時候嗎？由我來唱是正確的嗎？他愈知道泰容是如何珍視這首歌，就愈難以放開來唱，但唯有當他從那頭注視著，叫他以自己的方式去詮釋，我已經把它交給你了，泰容那樣說，那麼，他就再無藉口可以害怕。

最後一次錄音前他喝了很多的水，溫熱的，泰容在他休息的時候去走廊盡頭的茶水間用保溫瓶接了過來。他仰起頭看他時恍惚覺得泰容就像是把情感分切得很清楚的人，在面對隊友道英跟歌手金道英時也是不同的臉孔。然而下一刻泰容又蹲了下來，說對不起，可是這個一定要道英來唱才行。泰容偏執的模樣讓他心驚，他是知道這個李泰容的，關在NCT泰容裡頭的一個柔軟又纖細的少年。他們認識的不算太早，如果不是在面對這麼純粹的東西之前，他險些也要忘記泰容曾經也有這樣的面孔。

他伸手放在泰容的肩膀上，按住的時候還有些顫抖。泰容感覺到了他的緊張，抬起頭看他的同時也抿起嘴唇。

他想說，我會做好的，又覺得太多餘了所以沒說。音樂從耳機傳出來的時候他靠近麥克風，深吸了口氣閉上雙眼。

因為你知道我的昨日跟今天，李泰容說。

結束之後他站在外頭等，李泰容推開錄音室的門難得一臉疲態，見他還在愣了一下。他問，你現在覺得怎麼樣？泰容想了想，說原來放鬆下來就會肚子餓是真的。

啊，他點點頭，我也是。

泰容歪過身來給了他一個不緊不鬆的擁抱。謝謝你，道英，泰容說。

他在擁抱變得太長的時候忍不住嘟嘟囔囔地說真的餓了，吃飯去吧。泰容才放開他露出了無語的表情。真是殺風景，泰容委屈地說。

那你不是一直都知道嗎，金道英把兩手插進夾克口袋，縮著脖子在領口底下說。他有點想笑，事實上也笑了起來，輕輕的幾聲。泰容在那個瞬間就懂了他的意思，他先跨出了一步，走入黑暗的長廊。

然後他跟了過去。

 


End file.
